Return to Mars
by Leamy Alone
Summary: what will Logan do when Veronica gets and unwelcome caller? AU. LoVe. i know, another stalker story, but i thought i'd give it a try. R&R. ON HIATUS! check profile for full explanation.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Veronica, can I talk to you for a minuet?" Logan asked her one day at lunch.

"Um, sure." She answered, wondering what this was about. It couldn't be about_ that_ could it?

_**FLASHBACK**_

Veronica was heading back home from working on another case. She was driving past the beach, like she frequently did, when she saw what looked like a person lying in the sand. She got nervous, thinking the person might be in danger, or got washed up on the shore or something, so she pulled her car into the sand, got out and made her down to the mystery person. As she got closer, she thought she recognized the person. Logan Echolls? What the hell was he doing on the beach? She didn't see any type of bottle nearby, so she assumed he was sober.

'That's weird.' Veronica thought, 'since when does Logan hang out at the beach in the middle of the night, when he's not drunk?'

"Logan?" She asked as she approached him. He sat up quickly and looked around for the source of the noise. Once he saw that it was Veronica, he lay back down in the sand and continued to stare up at the stars. Veronica laid down next him, and realization sunk in. "Lilly loved it here." Veronica said quietly. She heard Logan sigh next to her.

"Yeah." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I just missed her more than usual today, so I decided to come down here." He knew that Veronica would understand better than anyone what it was like to miss Lilly. He knew he didn't have to pretend around her, especially when it came to this.

Veronica was surprised at his honesty. She hadn't expected him to actually say why he was here, even though she already knew. She didn't say anything, though; she could tell that he had more to say than just that. She waited patiently for a few minuets before he continued.

"Does that ever happen to you? One day it's almost like she never died, you don't even think about her once, and the next, everything you do reminds you of her?" He said in the same quiet whisper.

"All the time." She breathed back. She silently grabbed his hand that lay next to hers. It just felt like the right thing to at the moment. For these few minuets it was like the past year hadn't happened, like they were friends again, and it surprised her how much she liked it. She hadn't really realized how much she had missed Logan until right now. The thought brought tears to her eyes, knowing that tomorrow at school everything would be back to normal, they would hate each other and life would go on.

Logan turned his head to look at her. He could see the tears in her eyes, and thought they were about Lilly. He squeezed her hand slightly and gave a weak smile when she turned to look at him. He could tell that she was trying as hard as she could to not let the tears fall, and it made his heart clench and stomach drop to think that he was part of the reason why she was so guarded all the time.

"It's getting late, I should go." Veronica whispered. She let go of his hand and ignored the feeling of loss she felt as soon as their contact ended. She got to her feet and began to make her way over to her LeBaron. Just as she was climbing into the driver's seat, she heard her name being called. She turned back to the beach to see Logan making his way to her car. As he got closer Veronica could see traces of tears on his face and in eyes. She closed the distance between them and pulled him into a hug. They clung to each other tightly, both fighting tears. After a few minuets, Veronica pulled away. She turned to go, but Logan caught her waist and pulled her back around. Before she knew what was happening, Logan bent down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. She didn't have time to recover from the shock before he pulled away.

"Thank you, Veronica, for being here for me tonight. I really needed it." Logan whispered in her ear and walked away toward his hideous yellow Xterra. All Veronica could manage in response was a dazed nod.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"…and I know you probably won't want to, and I totally understand that, because I know that I've been an ass to you," He was rambling, and he knew it. This was weird for him. No other girl ever made him nervous before, even Lilly. He didn't know why he was so nervous about her answer or what she thought about him, he just was.

Was he being serious? Did he really just ask her that question? That kiss on the beach had been two weeks ago, and he was just now deciding to acknowledge it?

"Logan, listen. I came to school the next day after 'the beach incedident' and I expected nothing to change, and I was fine with that. If you would've said something that day, then maybe my answer would've been different. But you didn't, and I'm sorry but I can't be with you. We hate each other, remember?" She finished her little speech with a sad smile and turned away, leaving a stunned and slightly hurt Logan behind her.

**AN: Please Review!!!!!!!!!**

** I'm going to continue the story, but I want to get reviews first, so I know what to improve in the next chapter, so please review! PLEASE!!! I am begging you!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica pulled into the student parking lot twenty minuets early. She was always arriving early these days; she had no one to wait for. She lay back in her car for a while, waiting for more students to arrive before she headed inside.

She was lying back with her eyes closed, just resting before she had to face another day at school, a.k.a, living Hell. She was startled out of her reverie by a tap on her window. When she saw who it was, she inwardly groaned. Ever since their awkward run in the week before, Veronica had been avoiding this certain person like the plague.

"What do you want, Logan?" She asked, a little more hostility in her voice than she had meant for there to be.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." Logan replied sarcastically. "You're not much of a morning person are you?"

"What do you want?" She asked again, this time the hostility was intentional.

"Well, geez, I just hadn't talked to you lately, so I thought I'd corner you in your car." He said cockily, his ever present smirk set firmly in place.

"Good bye, Logan." Veronica said sternly, even though she kind of did want to talk to him. She thought that if they talked again, things might go back to normal, even though logically she knew that was impossible. She rolled her window back up, pretending not to notice how hot he looked with that smirk on his face.

Logan walked away trying to hide from his friends how much he really just wanted to talk to her, to end this war the started the second Mr. Mars said that Jake Kane had killed Lilly. He understood why Veronica hated him then, but he now refrained from using snarky comments every time she walked by. He was trying to fix things, why couldn't she just cooperate?

She said that they were supposed to be enemies. 'I guess she was right.' He thought. 'Maybe we just aren't supposed to be anything close to friends if we don't have Duncan and Lilly between us.' Right now he wished more than ever that both of them were back in Neptune where they belonged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey honey." Keith Mars said as Veronica walked into his office, Mars Investigations. She looked at the suitcase on the floor in front of his desk, and then back at him, eyebrows raised. "I just got a call, and I'm going to be gone for a few days. Another bail jumper." He responded to her questioning look.

"Again? Geez, that's the third time this month. You'd think they have better security." Veronica said.

"I know I'm sorry I have to go again, but we need the extra money. Are you going to be okay staying home alone while I'm gone?"

"I won't be alone, dad. I've an over-protective pit bull, and Mr. Taser. I think I'll be alright." Veronica said jokingly.

"Of course." Keith said, rolling his eyes at Veronica's sense of humor. "Do you think you could keep the office running while I'm gone? You won't be too busy throwing mad parties?"

"Sure thing, Pops. But can I at least have one party? I've already started making the guest list." She said sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Veronica was just walking through her apartment door when her cell phone rang. She quickly dug through her bag to find it. She answered it quickly, without looking at he caller ID.

"Hello?" Veronica said into her phone. She waited a few seconds and no one said anything on the other line, but there was no dial tone, so she knew they were still connected. "Hello?" She said again, this time a little more loudly.

"Good bye, Veronica Mars." A distorted voice said for the other side of the receiver. Veronica quickly hung up, hoping that was just a prank call and nothing serious. She took a few deep breaths and headed to her room to work on her load of homework she had gotten that day, trying to push the sound of that creepy…_thing_... that had called her out of her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica had gotten several more calls that week from the same distorted voice. It never said anything but 'goodbye'. She had tried not to answer, but then it just left a voice mail with its usual message. Now, after two weeks, she was starting to get jumpy and paranoid. Anyone she talked to could be the person calling her. She didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, if it was dangerous, or just playing a prank. But this would've been a pretty cruel prank.

Now, before she answered her phone, she always checked the caller ID. Everywhere she went, she watched everyone around her closely. She wished she could find out who it was that was calling her. She had tried the call, but the person, whoever it was, was using an untraceable cell phone. So obviously, they had been planning this well, prank or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan walked into the computer room to find the one and only Veronica Mars. She was facing away from him, and she obviously hadn't noticed that she was no longer alone in the room. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. Before he could do anything to stop her, the petite blond had him jumped out of her chair, and pinned against the wall with a taser pointed to his side.

"Relax, Ronnie, it's just me!" Logan said quickly, before she could tase him. 'What is her problem?' Logan thought, 'Why has she been so jumpy and defensive lately?'

He had been watching her the past couple of weeks and noticed the changes in her behavior. How she watched every one carefully, and every time her phone rang, she would get a panicked look on her face, that no one but somebody that knew her well would notice, and now this.

All he had wanted to do was ask if she was alright and what does he get? A taser pointing at him by a furious blond.

Once Veronica registered that it was Logan she was pinning against the wall, she quickly let go.

"What Logan?"

"I just wanted to know if you were alright. I noticed that you've a little jumpy lately, and I just wanted to know if you were okay." Logan said. She tried to say something, but Logan cut her off. "You just proved my point with this whole taser thing, so don't even try to deny it."

Veronica, realizing that he had a point, just said, "Well, I'm fine, thanks," dryly and turned back to her computer. 'Since when has he cared about how I feel?' Veronica thought, suppressing the need to hug him for caring.

"Sure you are." Logan said, obviously not believing her. "Come on, you know I know you better than that. Something's wrong. Why won't you tell me?"

"Since when have I told you anything? Ever since Lilly died, you've wanted nothing to do with me! I don't need to explain anything to you!" Veronica yelled, getting up and walking hurriedly out of the room.

"Well that went well." Logan said to himself, shaking his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, everyone! I have decided to choose your partners for this project." There was a collective groan, Mr. Lewis, the bio teacher, always chose the worst partners. "Ah, you can moan and groan all you want, but I'm going to change my mind." Another groan. "Okay, then, first we have Casey and Michael…"

Veronica tuned out the teacher's voice, thinking about another way she might be able to catch her creepy caller. She knew that the easiest way would be to tell her dad about it, so he could try to find him, but she didn't want to worry him. The caller hadn't done or said anything dangerous yet, so she figured she could handle it herself.

She kept plotting until she heard her name. "Veronica and Logan, Shelly and Dick…"

'You have got to me kidding me! Logan Echolls?! Why me!?' Were the first thoughts that came to her mind, but she knew in the back of her mind that it wouldn't be so bad, maybe even good. She looked over at Logan to see him grinning at her. She grimaced back, and blew out a deep breath.

As soon as the bell rang, she was out of the class and to her car in record time, successfully avoiding her new lab partner, who wasbound to make some sort of smartass comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry the chapter is so short. I promise the next few will be a little longer. There is a little bit more LoVe action in this chapter than the last. If you see any grammatical mistakes, please review and tell me, I couldn't get this chapter to my beta.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Logan, you stay here, okay? I'm going to go to my room to grab my computer, just stay." Veronica told him.

Logan rolled his eyes at the way she talked to him like he was five. Like he would go any where else, anyway. He was just here to work on the damn biology project, not search through her stuff.

While Veronica was in her room her phone rang. He was just going to leave it, thinking Veronica would hear it from her room, but when she said nothing, he answered it for her.

"Hello?" Logan said. When no one said anything on the other line, he asked again. "Hello? Is anyone here? Can you hear me?"

"Where is she?" A weird deep voice asked. Logan was taken aback by the voice. It didn't sound like a normal person. It sounded like they were talking through one of those megaphones he got when he was five that made your voice really deep when you talked into it. "Where is Veronica?" It asked again. Logan hung up without saying anything more.

He walked quickly back to Veronica's room. She was sitting at her computer, getting all the information they needed for their project.

"Would you like to explain to me why there was some really creepy guy calling you?" Logan asked her.

Veronica jumped when he began talking; she hadn't been paying attention and didn't notice him come in. "What are you talking about?"

"I answered your phone, 'cause you were in here doing what ever it is you were doing, and some guy was on the other line. He asked where you were. His voice was really deep, like he was talking through one of those megaphones that-"

"Why did you answer my phone?" Logan watched as panic quickly washed over her face. "Why didn't you just come get me or something?" She practically screamed at him.

"Sorry, but you were in here and I was gonna bring it to you after I answered it, I just didn't want it to go to voice mail." Logan said defensively. "Now explain. Is that why you've been so jumpy lately? Has this guy called you before? I noticed that you always got panicked when your phone rang at school. Is this why?"

It was a lot of questions that Veronica didn't want to answer. She hadn't been planning on telling anyone about her little caller. She debated on whether or not to tell Logan the truth, or to make something up. She really didn't want to tell him, but she couldn't think of a lie that was good enough to be believable.

So she took a deep breath said and said. "Yes."

"Yes? Yes to what?" Logan asked confused. He hadn't expected her to cave so easily. He had been prepared to battle for it.

"Yes to everything." And she told him all about her first call a couple of weeks ago up until now. It felt good to talk about it. And, surprisingly, Logan was a good listener. He didn't interrupt very often and she could tell that he really cared about what she was saying.

"And I don't know if this person is dangerous, or if it's just one of your sick 09er friends that are playing a prank." She finished sadly. Logan reached over and pulled her into a big hug. At first Veronica was taken by surprise, but then she relaxed into it, and it felt kind of good, and she could help but noticing how well she fit into his arms.

"I promise you, if it's one my '09er friends' I will gladly beat them to a pulp." Logan said as he pulled away. Veronica smiled up at him. She suddenly got the urge to kiss him again.

She didn't have to debate very long about if she should do it or not, because just then her dad's voice rang through the apartment.

"Hey honey! I'm back! I picked up some Chinese on the way home. I hope you're hungry." Keith called to his daughter.

She heard Logan sigh disappointedly. I guess he was thinking the same thing she was.

Veronica walked into the kitchen, Logan following close behind. "Oh, I didn't know we had company." Keith said, looking at Logan, surprised. "Wow, I haven't seen you in a while, Logan."

"Yeah, dad, Logan was just here to work on a bio project."

"But I was just leaving, see you at school Veronica." He gave a small wave and headed out the door to his car. Veronica watched him go, feeling strangely sad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan walked out the door of the Mars apartment and headed towards his car. He hopped in and pulled out of the complex, looking one last time at her front door. He hadn't wanted to leave, he was quite enjoying his time with Veronica. The news about her caller frightened him a little. He knew Veronica was a big girl and could take care of herself, but that didn't stop the wave of uneasiness that came over him every time he thought about it.

He arrived at his house and found it completely empty. Just the way he liked it. He headed to his room to play PlayStation and hopefully get thoughts of Veronica out of his mind. He had played for about an hour when he heard someone coming home. He decided to go downstairs and see who it was.

Trina. She was talking, but he wasn't paying attention. It was probably something boring about some photo shoot she went to last week or something to that extent. 'Well,' he thought, 'at least it wasn't Aaron that was home.' He would choose Trina over Aaron any day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Again, sorry it's so short, and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! I meant to get this up yesterday as a Christmas present, but I was too busy and couldn't. So, for all that celebrate it, Happy Late Christmas! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Logan Echolls?" Keith asked Veronica suspiciously.

"Yes, dad, he's my lab partner. Mr. Lewis assigned them, I haven't gone crazy." _'Then why did you want to kiss him?_' the little voice in her head asked. Veronica pointedly ignored it. "Where's that Chinese you said you had? I'm hungry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day at school, Logan was trying to find Veronica. Ever since she had told him about her little stalker, he had been worried about her. He knew she wouldn't tell her dad, so he took upon himself to protect her from anything that might happen, no matter how much she didn't want him to.

He was actually quite annoyed with afore mentioned dad. He knew that Veronica was about to kiss him last night when her dad came home. Maybe she was finally starting to come to her senses and see that he really did like her, he wasn't joking around. Logan was excited about going to biology today, so he could talk to her. Also, it's easier to protect someone when they're in the same class as you.

When Veronica got to her locker, she noticed Logan leaning against the locker next to hers. She suppressed a smile. She knew he was there to 'protect' her from the caller he had found out about last night. No matter how much she thought that she didn't need to be protected, it was nice (yet slightly annoying) to know that he cared.

'_Wait, since when do you care if Logan cares about you or not? He's an obligatory psychotic jackass, remember?'_ That damn voice! Always pulling her back to reality when she was perfectly fine in dream world. _'Wait, dream world? Why are you dreaming about Logan Echolls?'_ SHUT UP YOU STUPID VOICE!

Logan was thinking of some excuses he could use to be around Veronica more than he usually was, to keep an eye on her. The lab partner thing wouldn't work for very long. While he was thinking, Veronica had opened her locker, got all of her books and was just closing it when he was pulled out of thoughts by her voice.

"Are you just going to stand there, or do you need something?" She was trying to sound spiteful, but she couldn't pull it off like she usually could.

Logan started. He hadn't even noticed she was there. How was he supposed to keep an eye on her if he didn't even notice when she was standing right next to him?

"Oh, uh, I didn't see you there." Logan said lamely. Veronica raised her eyebrows, and began to walk off. Logan followed her.

"I know why you're following me, Logan, and I just have to say, I don't need to be protected. Thanks to you and your friends, I have a pretty hard shell." She told him. She almost regretted it, when she saw the pain flicker across his face at knowing that he was part of the reason why she was so closed to everyone. But only almost, it was true after all.

Logan didn't know what to say to that, so he just walked away. Right now he hated himself for causing her so much pain. Why didn't think of that before? Before all of this happened? If hadn't of been such a jerk, she wouldn't be so untrusting and wary. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that wasn't solely responsible for the new way Veronica acted, he knew that Lilly's death and maybe more had had something to do with it, but refused to listen to that.

'Why didn't I see this before?' Logan thought to himself. 'If I hadn't blamed Veronica for Lilly's death, if I had realized before that Veronica was not to fault, then she wouldn't be like this. She would be a happy, normal, teenage girl. Not a guarded, super sleuth, just trying to survive high school.'

Logan decided to start his 'protect Veronica' plan tomorrow. Today was going to be spent with his good friend Jack Daniels, and his PlayStation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Veronica hated to admit it, but she had to stop by Logan's house, or rather room at the Neptune Grande. She had noticed when he didn't show up to bio and just wanted to be sure that he wasn't too drunk and wasn't going to accidentally cause himself bodily harm.

She arrived at his room and knocked loudly on the door, just to be sure he heard, or woke him up if he was sleeping, which Veronica knew Logan liked to do after drinking himself silly.

When there was no answer, she knocked again, a little bit harder and called through the door.

"Logan! I know you're in there! Open the door!" She waited a few seconds, and when the door didn't open and she heard no signs of movement from inside, she moved to knock again.

Just as he hand was about the door, it swung open, and her fist collided with Logan's surfing toned chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Veronica said, looking up at Logan. He looked awful. His eyes were bloodshot, from just waking up, most likely. His hair was sticking up at odd angles, and he was squinting in the bright light of the hallway. Veronica looked over his shoulder to see that every light and object that could possibly make any loud noise was turned off. "Can, I come in, or are you going to make me stand in the hallway?"

Logan then stepped back and allowed her entrance. As Veronica walked in, she turned on every light that she passed. She knew Logan was going to have a headache, so she began to loudly go through all of his cabinets looking for some asprin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Logan asked, flopping onto the couch and covering his face with a pillow.

"Making sure you don't die." Veronica stated. "Don't worry. I'm only going to make sure that you are somewhat sober and alert enough to not cause any damage to yourself."

"Why do you even care?" Came Logan's muffled voice.

Veronica had to think about this one. Why did she care? She hadn't cared since Lilly died if Logan drunk himself into an unconscious stupor. Where was the sudden need to make sure he was alright coming from?

"Because if you have a hangover at school tomorrow, you won't be any help at all with that damn bio project." She told him, brushing the question aside. "There, here's two asprin and a glass of water. Take them and go to bed." She ordered, and headed to the door.

She turned around in the doorframe and said, "Oh, and if you're not at school tomorrow, I'll be right back here, being as annoying as I was today. You know 'annoying' is one of my strong suites." With that she headed out of the door and back into reality.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Ta Da! Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys, sorry about the delay. I was out of town for a week, then my computer got hacked into, so we had to wipe everything clean, and I just now re-loaded my stuff, so here it is, chapter six! Thank you to all of reviewers, I love getting the feedback.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan had spent the last few days thinking about what Veronica had said about her having a hard shell because of him (he pointedly left out the part about his friends), and decided that he should try to do something to change it. It had taken him a while to get to thinking about it, seeing as he was drinking his mind blank every night until recently, but he was definitely thinking now. He didn't know what he would do yet, but he did know that he was going to do something. He decided to start with the creepy stalker guy. He was sure it was a guy; girls don't have that deep of a voice, even if they were talking through something. The only problem was that he had no idea where to begin. Veronica was the super sleuth. He had only picked a few things from when they both dating their respective Kanes. Way back when they were the fab four.

His phone startled him back to reality. It was vibrating in his pocket. He quickly fished it out and checked the Caller ID. Veronica? Why was Veronica calling?

"Yeah?" He asked into the phone.

"He called again, I just thought you should know." Veronica sounded pretty shaken up. It killed him to know that she was probably alone in her house, her dad working all day, when she was being called by a crazed possible killer. Okay, so that was exaggerating a little, but the point is he was worried about her. "I don't know why I thought I should call and tell you, you probably don't care about what's going on in my life, but you 're the only one who knew and I had to tell someone."

"No, no, Veronica, it's fine. I'm glad you called. I can come over if you want. Where's your dad?" Logan asked, trying to calm her down.

"He's at work late tonight, but you don't have to come over, I'll be fine. Besides, you probably have other stuff to do." She answered, trying to sound a little less shaken. She was Veronica Mars, dammit, she shouldn't be freaking out like this. "I'll see you at school on Monday." And she hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"V, are you okay? You've been acting a little weird lately." Wallace asked her Monday, at lunch. She looked up at him to see a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine Wallace, you don't have to worry about me." Veronica told him, trying to sound reassuring. She was touched that Wallace cared so much about her, but it annoyed her a little to know that Wallace could see right through her like that. She didn't know she was so obvious. Logan had found out about her caller on accident, but she wasn't going to willingly tell anyone.

Wallace didn't look convinced at Veronica's attempt at reassuring him. "Yeah, I'm sure you are. But listen, V, if something is wrong, you would tell me right? You know I would want to know." He told her sincerely.

"Yeah, of course I would Wallace, you're my BFF, I'd tell you anything." Veronica joked, trying to lighten the situation. Wallace still didn't look like he was buying, but he played along, and for that Veronica was thankful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day went by very slowly. But, finally, the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Veronica opened her locker, grabbed the books she needed, shoved them into her messenger bag, and merged into the traffic of the hallways.

She slowly but surely made her way through the crowd and out into the parking lot. When she got to her car she found none other that Logan Echolls leaning against the drivers side. She thought this was odd, as he hadn't been at school today. She had been hoping to avoid him completely today, when she had called on Saturday night during a bout of uneasiness about her little caller friend, she hadn't been thinking about facing him the next Monday. It was kind of embarrassing for her; she wasn't used to having to call people because she was scared.

Logan was starring down at his shoes, and didn't look up until Veronica spoke.

"Can I help you?" She asked, all of the hate and anger that had been her voice for the past year, was completely absent.

"Ummm, yes, actually, I believe you can." Logan started. He had no idea what had compelled him to wait for her at her car. He had been having wonderful day skipping school, hanging out at the beach, and playing PlayStation. He thought it was just to be sure she was okay after she called him on Saturday. He didn't want her to know that though, he knew she probably didn't like that she had had to call him for reassurance, even if he was ecstatic about it. "I just wanted to… see if there was any homework that I missed." Logan told her. He immediately regretted it, though. It was by far the worst lie he had ever thought of. He didn't even do his homework when he was in class to get it.

Veronica knew that he was lying, but decided to play along. "Oh, no there wasn't anything." She said with a smile. "Now, can you move? I can't get in my car."

Logan looked surprised. 'It worked? The lie worked? You have got to be kidding me! I thought she was a private eye!'

"Oh, and by the way, I don't need you to follow me around to check if I'm okay. Thanks for the thought, but I'll be fine." Veronica said, almost laughing at the surprised look on his face as she pulled out of the parking lot. He'd thought he gotten away with trying to 'protect' her from the caller, who was still only a caller, with that pathetic excuse for a lie. The caller hadn't even said anything threatening, just the usual 'goodbye, Veronica Mars'. She didn't need protection from that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Wallace! What movie do you want to watch?" Veronica called to Wallace, who was at her house for a movie night. They hadn't been spending a lot of time together, because of her private eye-ing and his basketball playing, so they decided to have a movie night.

"I don't really care, you pick!" Wallace called back from the bathroom. I'm sure he just loved talking to Veronica while he was 'releaving himself'.

Veronica went through her small stash of movies she kept on a shelf in her living room. "How about… Bourne Identity!" She yelled to him.

"I thought you didn't like that movie." Wallace said, walking out of the bathroom and into the living room to stand next to her, looking through the movies.

"I don't, but you do. Besides, I have seen every other movie in this short little pile about a thousand times. We can watch your movie, the one I haven't seen, tonight." She told him, putting the movie into the DVD player, and pressing play. They both sat back on the couch and watched the movie.

Every thing was going great. They were watching the movie, Veronica only enjoying it because Matt Damon is the sexiest man alive. Everything was fine and peachy… until her phone rang. Veronica looked down at the caller ID. It was him.

She decided not to answer it. If she didn't, Wallace wouldn't have a chance of finding out about him. That was, until Wallace said, "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"No, I'm watching a movie. It's against the rules." She told him, trying to convince him that she _really_ didn't need to answer the phone.

"No, go ahead, it's just me, I don't mind."

So Veronica answered it. If she hadn't, Wallace would've gotten suspicious, and asked questions. Veronica didn't like questions that she didn't want to answer. So she answered it.

"Hello?" She said quietly, making sure Wallace was watching the movie. Of course, like always, there was no answer. "I'm sorry I think you have the wrong number." And she hung up.

"Who was it?" Wallace asked.

"Wrong number." She told him.

Wallace didn't believe her. Anyone else would've, if they didn't know her, but Wallace could tell. They were BFF, after all. "Come on, V, I'm not that dumb. That wasn't the wrong number. Who was it? You can tell me. I won't laugh. Even if it is Echolls. Don't think I haven't noticed the way he's been following you around, looking like he was going to punch the next guy who talked to you." Wallace joked. The joke didn't last for long, though. Once he saw the look in Veronica's eyes, he immediately sobered up. "What's wrong, V?"

"Look, I'll tell you, even though I don't really want to, because you deserve it. You have been the best friend ever and I should tell you things like this." Wallace looked worried, Veronica wasn't really a heart-to-heart kind of gal, but he just nodded for her to continue. "There has been this guy that calls me. He never says anything but goodbye after a few minuets. Don't worry, though, he hasn't done or said anything remotely dangerous."

"Don't worry?! You've got to be kidding me! How long has this been going on?" Wallace asked frantically, trying not to loose his cool.

"About three weeks." Veronica told him, starring intently down at the floor. Suddenly, she was wrapped in a hug. She returned it and muttered, "You've gone soft, Fennel. You're a marshmallow," into Wallace's shoulder.

**AN: There it is! Yay Wallace! I love Wallace. He's the best. Okay, the next chapter is fully written, so it should be up pretty soon too, and it is a major chapter. There is a little bit of LoVe in it, and I promise there will be more after that. Please review my wonderful readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here it is! This chapter is big, so I tried to get it up quickly. I really like this chapter, and I had fun writing it. There is also quite a bit of LoVe in this chapter, so enjoy! And thank you to all of my reviewers, I love getting the feedback!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, honey someone is here for you." Keith told Veronica the next morning as she was getting ready for school.

"What are you talking about?" Veronica asked, confused. She hadn't told anyone to come pick her up today. "Who is it?"

"I don't know. Their car is very big and yellow. Whoever's in it cant decide if he wants to come in or not, he's been sitting with his head on the steering wheel for about ten minuets." Keith told her, chuckling a little.

Veronica walked over to the window and peered through the curtain. Sure enough, there was Logan in his hideous yellow monster. _'Logan?! What the hell is Logan doing here?' _She walked out the front door and to his car, still in her pajama pants.

"Logan." She said tapping on his window. His head shot and he was looking around, confused for the source of the tapping. Veronica guessed he had fallen asleep while he was debating whether or not to come in. She tapped again and his eyes finally found her. He quickly rolled down his window when Veronica motioned for him to.

"Why are you at my house Logan?" She asked, getting straight to the point. She wasn't really a morning person and was slightly annoyed that Logan was sitting in the parking lot at her apartment complex.

"Um, I came to give you a ride to school." He told her.

"Why? You've never given me a ride before, and I told you I was fine. You don't need to 'protect' me Logan. You should just turn around and drive yourself to school alone, I can get myself there just fine." She told him and turned and went back into her apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, V." Wallace said as he walked up to Veronica's locker. She noticed him subtly scanning the area and rolled her eyes.

"Wallace, no one is going to jump out and try to kill me, randomly, in the middle of the hallway at school. I'll be fine. You can stop surveying the area."

"Well, you know, you can never be too sure. Just think, it could be anyone in this hallway right now, and we don't even know it. Doesn't that annoy the hell out you? Why are so fine with this? It's like being stalked is a normal thing for you." Wallace said, starting to get worked up.

"Wallace, calm down. The caller hasn't even said anything remotely dangerous or threatening. Relax. I'm fine, you should be, too. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to English. If I'm late one more time, Mr. Wu is going to have a fit." And with that, she turned around and headed towards her classroom only to be interrupted, once again, by another over-protective, paranoid friend. _Wait, did you just call Logan Echolls a friend? What's gotten into you Veronica?_

"Hey, Veronica." Logan said, stopping her in the middle of the hallway. She noticed how his eyes swept the hallway just as Wallace's had done. She, again, rolled her eyes.

"Logan, I just gave this speech to Wallace, and I don't really feel like repeating myself, so I'll just give you a quick recap. No one is going to hurt me in any way. I am totally fine. You don't need to watch everyone around me at all times, and you..." The late bell rang, "don't need to make me late to English." She added as the late bell rang. Without another word, she brushed past Logan and ran quickly down the hall into her class room. She could feel Logan's eyes on her until she shut the classroom door and got to her seat, ignoring the glare she got from her teacher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Veronica ran back into the building from outside. She was just about to drive home when she looked through her bag and saw that she had forgotten her homework, so she had to run back in to get it out of her locker.

When she opened her locker door, a small, folded piece of paper fell out._That's weird, I don't usually get letters from anyone. _She bent down and picked up the letter. It was folded in a weird way, and took her a minuet to open it. She quickly read it and her heart almost stopped. _Oh, my god. If he got a letter to my locker, he has to be here, watching me during the day. He has to know where my locker is and when I'll be there. Oh, my god. Now I see why Wallace and Logan are so alert all the time. Shit, I have to find one them and show them this._

Veronica, completely forgetting about her homework, took off running towards the door, cell phone in hand, already calling Wallace. When he didn't answer, she left a message on his phone, telling him to meet her at the Grande whenever he could.

She climbed into car, making sure that the note was securely in her pocket and took off as fast as she could, without breaking too many traffic laws, towards the Neptune Grande.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Logan, Logan! Open up, Logan! It's me!" Veronica yelled, pounding on his door. She was more anxious than scared, but she had to show the damn note to someone, because she honestly had no idea what to do about it.

The door swung open, and to her surprise, it wasn't Logan that was standing there, worry etched into his face, but none other than Duncan Kane.

Veronica just stood there staring, momentarily forgetting why she was there. "_Duncan? _What are you doing here? I thought Celeste moved you away for good after Lilly died."

"Yeah, she did, but I convinced her to let me visit for a little while. I'm staying here with Logan while I'm in town. I didn't realized that you and Logan were on speaking terms again." Veronica thought she saw worry flash through his face, but it was gone as soon as it had come.

"Oh, it's a recent development." She told him, referring to her and Logan speaking. "He's my lab partner."

"You seemed pretty eager to do your lab project by the way you were banging on the door." He said skeptically.

When he reminded her of that, she remembered why she was there. 'The note!'

"Uh, yeah, is Logan here?"

"Yeah, he's in the shower, you can come in and wait if you want." She nodded and walked into the very large suite. She sat on the couch, as far away from Duncan as possible, watching TV, a very awkward silence filling the air.

"Hey, Duncan, have you seen – Veronica?" Logan's voice cut through the air, finally releaving the silence.

Veronica turned around and was breathless for a moment when she turned around and saw that the only thing Logan was wearing was a white towel wrapped around his waist. It surprised her how _extremely_good looking he suddenly was.

Logan smirked as he saw that Veronica was staring at him. When she finally caught herself she said, "Hey, Logan, I needed to talk to you about that lab project. Just really quick, I'll only be here for a second. But get dressed first, i need to make a call anyway."

Veronica then left another message on Wallace's phone, saying not to come, that Duncan had all of the sudden popped up out of nowhere and it would look weird if both of them showed up at the same time.

When Logan came back out of his room, he was fully dressed, but the smirk was still in place. He knew Veronica wasn't really here to talk about the bio project, it had been due last friday, it was something else.

"You said you needed to talk about the bio project." He said, raising an eyebrow, after she hung up the phone.

"Yeah, let's go to your room." She said, pulling him by the arm into his room and closed the door. "First of all, why didn't you tell me Duncan was coming? How long has he been here?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know. He was here for about five minuets before you showed up." Logan told her. "What else?"

"What do you mean, 'what else'?" She said, again forgetting why she was here, because of Duncan.

"You said 'first of all', that means there has to be a 'second of all'. What is it?"

"Oh, right. Second of all, I found this in my locker." She pulled out the note and handed to Logan.

He read it quickly, worry etching deeper into his face, the farther he read. "Shit."

"My thoughts exactly." Veronica said dryly. "I called Wallace and told him to come, so I could show both of you at once, but Duncan showed up and shot that plan to hell."

"Don't look at me like it's my fault, I didn't invite him." Logan said indignantly.

"I know, I'm sorry. What do we do about this? I mean if he got a note in my locker, he has to be here." Veronica said, getting back on track.

"I have no idea."

"Great. Thanks for all your help."

Hey! You're the detective, you should no what to do. I still think you should tell your dad-" Logan began.

"No way! W leave my dad out of this." Veronica said sternly, immediately closing the subject.

"Fine, but either Wallace or I are going to be with you at all times during the day, at least until this guy stops leaving notes. And please tell us if he leaves another note, you cant handle this on your own, no matter how much you want to."

"Duh." Veronica said. "But I really don't think that its necessary that I have a body guard."

"Well, I do. And Wallace probably agrees." Logan said, finalizing the conversation.

"Fine." Logan and Veronica walked out of the room. And to the front door. Duncan was still on the couch taking a break from watching TV to eye them curiously.

"Bye Veronica. Be careful." Logan said in a whisper, so Duncan wouldn't hear. To Veronica's surprise, he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I mean it. Don't hurt yourself." He whispered into her hair.

Unable to keep a smile off her face, Veronica made her way back to her apartment, the whole time thinking of a certain rich boy, living in a certain rich boy hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Ta Da! I hope you liked it! Please review with what you thought about the chapter. The next chapter isn't completely done yet, but it will be soon, so I'll try to get it posted as soon as I can. Again, thank you to my reviewers! Keep up the good work! hint hint**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here it is. Chapter eight. Sorry it took so long to get this up, I had major writers block, but its gone now YAY! Some people have been confused about what season this is in. I really don't know. All the stuff that happened in season 1 & 2, like Lilly dying and Logan living at the Grande, but they aren't at Hearst, they still go to Neptune High, so it basically completely AU. I hope that helps clear up some of you confusions. Now, on with the story! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Veronica left the hotel, she went to Wallace's to show him the note and tell him about Logan's plan. Much to her disappointment, Wallace agreed full-heartedly with Logan's plan. Veronica did _not_ want to be followed around all day, but Wallace and Logan seemed to think it was necessary. She agreed only so they wouldn't be too mad, plus she was touched that they cared enough about her to waste their day following her around, protecting her from her now potentially dangerous stalker, instead of doing what they wanted to do.

She had kept the note in the bottom drawer of her desk in her room, so her dad wouldn't accidentally stumble upon it. That was another reason she agreed to go along with Logan's plan, she knew her dad would feel better if she wasn't alone.

Even though she had agreed to their plan, she still wasn't too thrilled when as soon as she pulled into the parking lot at school the next morning, she was ambushed by her two 'bodyguards'.

"So, Wallace and I have come up with a plan to keep in our sight at all times during the day." Logan told her as the three of them walked up to the school. "Since Wallace has all classes with you, until last period bio, which you have with me, he will watch out for you during the day, walking you to class, sitting with you at lunch and so on, and I will be with you from bio until you go home after school, or whatever it is you do these days before you go home. And if you leave the house again, you have to call one of us, so we can inconspicuously follow you around."

"Wow, I feel like a princess or movie star or something, bodyguards following me around everywhere, working up plans for my safety. But, really, is all of this necessary? The note wasn't that terrifying. All it said was 'I can see you, can you see me?' Slightly unnerving, but definitely not terrifying." Veronica told them.

They made it to the building and all of them ignored the incredulous looks coming from their classmates at the sight of Logan Echolls walking into school with Veronica Mars and the kid who got taped to the flag pole on the first day of school.

Dick came up to Logan when they passed him in the quad.

"Dude, what's gotten into you? Did she brainwash you or something? How much did you pay? I doubt she's worth much." He said in a stage whisper, just loud enough for everyone around to hear.

Logan let out a short, fake laugh. "Ha ha, Dick. You're hilarious." He said sarcastically. "You leave Veronica alone. And that goes for all of you." He added to the crowd of people who had come to watch Logan Echolls, king of the 09ers, defend outcast Veronica Mars.

Logan, Wallace and Veronica broke through the crowd and headed into the school.

"Thanks, Logan," Veronica started, "but you really don't need to defend me from Dick. You know it'll trash your reputation." She had meant for it to be a joke, but by the look in Logan eyes when he stopped her abruptly in the middle of the hall, showed that he had taken it seriously.

"I don't care about my reputation. I just care about you and your safety, and killing this guy whenever we find out it is. You should know that by now." He gave her a little half smile, and turned to Wallace. "Watch out for her."

"Oh, you know I will." Wallace answered, grabbing Veronicas elbow and pulling her gently down the hall to their lockers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Logan, what is Duncan doing while you're here?" Veronica asked him in bio later that day.

"I don't know, why?"

"I was just curious, I mean he obviously isn't at school. Don't you think it's weird that he just randomly showed up one day? Without letting anyone know he was coming."

"You worry too much. Everything weird that happens isn't connected to some crime, Veronica. There is such thing as coincidence." Logan told her, with his trademark smirk set firmly in place.

"Not in Neptune, there's not." She said, still frowning.

"Okay, change of subject. What are you planning on doing after school?"

"I have to work on this case, but that'll only take a little while. Then, I'm just gonna go home. You won't have to waste your entire night hanging around me."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Veronica, I really don't care that I have to spend all of my time with you. I'm actually looking forward to it. What time is your dad coming home tonight, I don't want you to be alone while he's not there."

"He's in Mexico for the night. He left yesterday. But, Logan, you don't have to spend every waking hour with me, I'll be fine at home, no one can hurt me there. Have you forgotten that I own a very over protective pit bull?" Veronica joked.

"Yeah, I know, I just want you to be safe." He told her, smiling a little half smile.

After the bell rang signaling the end of the day, Veronica and Logan made their way to her locker. They found Wallace there, leaning against the wall, looking slightly anxious.

"Wallace, what's up?" Veronica asked as they came up to him. She could tell that he was nervous about something.

"Nothing… maybe. I don't know if this means anything, but I just saw Duncan walking down the hall. He looked pretty suspicious. He was looking around, like he was making sure no one was around. I don't know, though, I'm going kinda crazy, with the whole stalker thing. I look at everybody like they're a suspect." He said, looking back and forth between her, Logan and the floor.

"Hm. I dunno, it might be something. We'll check it out later. Thanks, Wallace." Veronica said, opening her locker.

As Veronica opened the locker door, a small, folded piece of paper fell out. Logan and Wallace both held their breath as Veronica bent over to pick it up, as if it might explode in her hand.

"Read it out loud." Logan told her, leaning against the wall for support.

"'It was nice to see you the other day. We should do it again sometime.'" Veronica read, her hands shaking. Now she had a concrete reason to freak out. She ad been in the same area as this person recently, for a fact.

Logan and Wallace seemed to be thinking along those same lines. Wallace just stood there, jaw clenched, eyes on fire, while Logan sunk slowly down the wall, staring straight ahead.

"Well, what now?" He asked from his position on the floor.

"We continue with our day, like this didn't happen. If the stalker is watching, he wants us to freak out, to get worried and overly panicked. If we don't show him that we are, even though _I_ most certainly am, he won't get any satisfaction. And if we get panicked, we get careless. You'll attack anyone without any real evidence." Veronica told the two boys, concentrating mostly on Logan. She knew how bad his temper was. Wallace could control himself. Logan would go crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Veronica and Logan pulled up in the parking lot of Mars Investigations. They had been doing case work, like following a suspicious boyfriend, and trying to locate the missing father of a boy at school, for about two and a half hours.

Logan hadn't let Veronica out of his sight the whole time. He had tried to not be very obvious with this, he knew that Veronica didn't like to be followed around, and protected, but he was always close enough to where if something was happening, he would be able to prevent it.

Veronica had noticed Logan's behavior and was thankful for it, even though she would never admit it. She did feel safer with him there while she was talking to people about her cases. She was glad that he was keeping his distance, though, she didn't want to jeopardize her cases with Logan's over protectiveness. Plus, he was slightly distracting.

"Okay, I just need to get some books off of my desk, I'll be back in a minuet." Veronica told Logan, getting out of her car.

"I'll go with you." She knew there was no point in arguing, so she just nodded, and headed in the door. Logan leaned against the door frame while Veronica shuffled through her things, looking for what she needed.

"So what is it exactly that you need?" Logan asked, watching her carefully.

"Just some case stuff. And homework, unfortunately." She told him, not looking up.

"So you're sure your dad is out of town tonight, and he's not going to walk in unexpectedly? Cause I'm pretty sure he wont be to ecstatic to see me at your house, with you, in the middle of the night. He owns a gun. And he's kina scary."

Veronica chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure. He is going to call around ten though, so if you really don't want to face my dad, don't answer the phone."

Logan gave her the thumbs up sign, and nodded.

Veronica chuckled again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan sat on the couch in Veronica's apartment watching the South Park movie with her… for the third time. He thought it was kind of cute how she could watch the same movie over and over again, without getting tired of it. After the first go around, Logan had been more concentrated on the petite blond resting her head against his chest than the actual movie.

Veronica noticed Logan staring at her again. He had been doing that a lot over the last couple hours. The soft, strange look in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by her, either. She had only seen him look at someone like that when Lilly was still alive. Everyone looked at Lilly like that. Like they admired her, loved her. Everyone did. But, it had been long time since anyone looked at Veronica like that.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Veronica suddenly asked, sitting up a little, so she could see Logan's face. She was smiling, though, so her words wouldn't sound harsh. "What is so entertaining to you?"

"Oh, nothing." Logan said, returning his attention back to the movie, but not really watching it.

"That's not a 'nothing' look, Logan. You can't fool me that easily. Did you forget who you're talking to?"

"No." Logan said, suddenly serious, staring into her eyes with that look again.

Logan was leaning in, and Veronica found herself wanting him to. She didn't want to pull away, to tell him not to. So she didn't.

He softly touched his lips to hers with a soft, tentative kiss. When she didn't back away, he kissed her a little harder, intensifying it. Veronica was surprised at how much she was enjoying it. Never, until just a few weeks ago had she ever even contemplated kissing Logan Echolls, even when they were the fab four.

She found that she enjoyed the electric spark that charged down her spine, and how she felt so at ease with him, thoughts of all of her troubles momentarily disappearing.

"Wow." Veronica said, smiling, when they pulled away. Logan just smiled and leaned in for more, which Veronica happily gave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: I fixed it! I just changed the last scene, so now it is better. A special thank you cristykg, for your suggestions. They helped a lot. REVIEW!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here it is, chapter nine. Sorry for the long wait, I haven't had much time to write because of school and stuff, so it took a little longer than usual. But finally, after writing, reviewing and re-writing, I finally like it! Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan could not believe that he was walking down the hall, holding hands with the most beautiful girl in school. He was still getting over the fact that she liked him as much as he liked her, especially after everything that had happened between them after Lilly.

Veronica was trying to ignore all of the looks she was getting from her classmates. I mean, come on, Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars! It's just not right! Things don't happen that way! Despite the looks, however, Veronica was happy. Being with Logan made her fell safe, no matter how corny that sounds, he does. She loved the feeling of completeness that doing something as simple as holding hands gave her. She was so glad it happened, no matter how teen-movie it was.

_**FLASH BACK**_

After that first kiss, Veronica had settled back into Logans arms to watch the movie. She had just kissed LOGAN ECHOLLS, and it had felt good. She was slightly scared about that. She hadn't fell for a guy since Troy and he turned out to be a drug dealer, so her confidence was a little shot.

She knew Logan wasn't going to turn out to be a drug dealer, but that only helped a little.

Veronica looked at the clock. It was already midnight, and whether her dad was home or not, they still had school tomorrow.

"Logan, I think you should go. We have school tomorrow and it's getting late." Veronica told him, reluctantly sitting up, out of his warm embrace.

Logan nodded and followed her to the door. Before she could open it, he pulled her around and kissed her again, hard on the lips.

It took Veronica a second to register what was going on, but once she did, she wrapped her hands around his neck and stood on her tippy toes, to make up a little for the height difference.

When they pulled back for air, Veronica breathlessly asked, "Logan what are doing?"

"Well, Veronica, most people call this kissing." He replied in that smartass way of his. But, surprisingly, it wasn't as annoying as it usually was.

"No shit, Sherlock." She told him, smacking his arm lightly and rolling her eyes. "I meant us. About us. What's going on?"

"Well, I like you, and judging by the way you just kissed me there, I'll say it's a pretty safe bet that you like me too." He said, smirking down at her. "But if it's school you're worried about, they've already seen us hanging out and most of them have gotten used to it, so it won't be too big of a surprise."

That was only slightly reassuring, but she smiled and kissed him again, anyway, before shooing out of her apartment, telling him to get some sleep.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

He was wrong. People were not expecting this at all. As they walked down the hallway, heads turned, jaws dropped and whispers flew.

They met Wallace at Veronica's locker. He already had his stuff, and was waiting for them to show up before heading to class, so he could take Veronica. When he saw their clasped hands, he raised eyebrows and smirked.

"Guess it's true then?" He asked.

"What's true?" Veronica wondered, opening her locker.

"That you and Logan are together. And might I say, it took you long enough! I mean really! I had to go through a week of you two-" He was cut off by Veronica's exasperated comment.

"You heard already? We've been at school for what, 10 minuets and everyone already knows. Jeez, news travel fast around here." She turned back to her locker, and paused when she saw some long scratches on the wall of her lockers, where the door closes. It looked like someone had tried to break in.

"What's wrong, Veronica?" Logan asked, noticing the look on her face. She didn't answer, just lifted her hand and traced the marks on the locker. "What are those?" Logan asked leaning down to get a better look at the offending scratches.

Veronica just shrugged at Logan's questions, not sure how to answer him. She didn't know what kind of tool was used to make the mark, but she had a pretty good feeling about who put them there. The stalker had obviously been in her locker. She started to search through her stuff, looking for something the stalker might've left in there.

She found nothing.

"V, I don't think anything's in there." Wallace told her, watching her dig furiously through her locker.

"There has to be. Why else would someone have tried to get into my locker?" She asked, still digging.

"To worry you. You said it yourself, Ronnie, this guy wants you to freak out. You need to calm down." Logan said softly, pulling her hands away from her now messy locker.

"You're right. I overreacted. I shouldn't have freaked out like that. We should get to class." And she headed down the hall, leaving two confused boys staring after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's up, V? You seemed a little weird after we found the scratches in your locker." Wallace asked Veronica, who was mindlessly gazing at her so called 'food'. More like a green blob of indistinct matter. She hadn't heard a word Wallace said the entire time he had been sitting there.

"So, I'm gonna be hanging out with Jake Gyllenhaal tonight, wanna come?" He asked, getting a strange sense of joy at teasing her like this, trying to make her snap out of it. "You'll never believe what happened! I was walking home last night when I ran into Nicholas Cage! I mean, I knew Neptune was rich, but that was a shocker." Still no response. "Oh! Look a kitty is on the quad! Oh, no! Dick's chasing it, he's gonna kill it! Aww, poor kitty, it never stood a chance." Veronica finally looked up, with a puzzled look on her face.

"What? A kitty? What are you talking about Wallace?"

Wallace smiled and said, "I was seeing what it would take to get you out of your trance. What were you thinking so hard about. You're going to fry your brain if you keep doing that. Any other girl I know would've shot out of her seat, after I said Jake Gyllenhaal."

"Jake Gyllenhaal?" Veronica asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I, my dear Wallace, am no ordinary girl. I have super thinking powers. My brain can never fry."

"What about brains frying?" Logan asked, confused, as he sat down at the table. Wallace just smiled and shook his head, leaving Veronica to answer.

"I was thinking and he told me not to think so hard, or else my brain was gonna fry. Not as interesting as it sounds."

It was weird for Logan to be sitting with them. Not that she didn't like it, it was just that it had been her and Wallace for so long, it was weird for there to be another person. _That might not be for very long, though._ She thought as she caught sight of the 09ers walking out to the quad. The immediately noticed that Logan was not sitting with them and called over to him.

"Logan, what are doing at the loser table?" They heard Dick call, his cronies laughing at the lame attempt at a joke.

"You can go sit with them if you want, Logan, I'll be fine. Wallace is here." Veronica said, trying to hide her disappointment. She didn't want Logan to leave, no matter how weird it was.

"No, I wanna sit here." He told her, smiling, making her smile too.

"Alright, I'm going now, before you two get mushy. I'll see you in class Veronica." Wallace said, getting up to leave. Logan and Veronica just chuckled at him.

"Dude! Come on!" Another 09er yelled at Logan.

"Excuse me for a minuet. I'll go handle this." Logan said, getting up.

"Logan." Veronica said catching his arm. "Don't do anything that'll get you suspended."

He laughed and made his way to the 09er table. Veronica could tell that they thought they had won, and Logan was going to go sit with them. But when Dick greeted him, instead of sitting down, Logan started to yell. Veronica couldn't make out what he was saying, but it looked he was using all of his will power to not hit somebody or some_thing_.

When he came back to the table, he was seething. Veronica didn't quite understand why, all they had asked was for him to go sit with them. That shouldn't make him this mad.

"Logan, what's wrong? They only wanted you t sit with them, it's not that big a deal." She told him, trying to make eye contact, but wouldn't let her.

"It's nothing, Dick's just an asshole." Logan said, still not looking at her.

"Yeah, duh. You didn't know that before?" Veronica attempted to joke, but when Logan didn't laugh, she realized that this wasn't the time for joking. "Look, I don't know what Dick said, but it couldn't have been that offensive to anyone. He's not the sharpest crayon in the box, and I seriously doubt he can up with many good insults."

Logan finally looked up at her and smiled a little. Veronica smiled back, proud of herself that her little pep talk had worked. "You are amazing." He told her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He held his hand there on her cheek and leant in for a kiss. Before their lips could meet, however, a lunch tray was slammed down on the table.

Veronica pulled away too see a freshman, by the looks of him, sitting across the table from her, looking very upset.

"Can I help you?" She asked, coming off more rude than she had meant. The boy didn't seem to mind, though.

"Yeah, I was told to give you this." He said, and reached over and handed her a piece of paper. Veronica looked at it questioningly. She raised her eyebrows at Logan, and he took the note from her hand. He unfolded it and read it quickly. Veronica leaned over to read it, too, but Logan crumpled it up before she got the chance.

"Who gave this to you?" Logan asked the freshman angrily.

"I was told not to tell you." He said, looking scared.

"I don't care what you were told. Who gave this to you?" Logan asked again in a deadly whisper.

"Weevil." The small boy squeaked out. "Weevil gave it to me and told me to give it to Veronica Mars. That's all I know, I swear." He said as he got up and practically ran away screaming, leaving his tray on the table.

Logan slammed his fist against the table and stood up, walking quickly towards the building. Veronica had to jog to catch up. When she finally did, she grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Logan, where are you going? What did the note say?" She asked him, still holding onto his arm so he wouldn't try to run away again.

"I'm going to find Weevil." He told her, ignoring the other question. He easily broke free of her grip and began to walk towards the building.

"Logan!" Veronica called after him, as she jogged to catch up with him again. She ran in front of him and put her hands on his chest to make him stop walking. "What did the note say?" She asked again, looking up into eyes.

He broke the gaze, and looked down at his feet. "You don't need to know what it said, but I think I know who your stalker is." He said so quietly, Veronica almost couldn't hear him.

"Weevil? You think that Weevil is my stalker? Logan, that's crazy."

"What are you saying that he couldn't pull it off? 'Cause you know he could. As much as I hate to admit it, he isn't dumb. He could totally have planned all of this. And that would explain why he knew where your locker was, and why he knew when you were going to be there. He knows you, and that would've made it ten times easier. It's the only thing that makes sense." Logan said, staring down at her.

"No, I know he could've pulled it off, I know that he isn't dumb and that he probably knows how to plan these types of things. I know that Weevil _could_ do it, but, I just don't think he _would _do it. Even if it is the only thing that makes sense right now."

"Who else could it be Veronica? We have no other leads. It has to be him." Logan said.

"I'll check it out, ask around to see if anybody knows anything. But, hey, until I know who it is, don't beat anyone up. I know it's kinda your thing, but you can't get suspended, I need you at school right now." She told him.

"Yeah, I know." Logan said, and gave her a quick kiss and headed into his classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Hmmmmmm. Is is Weevil? Or is it somebody else? You'll just have to read and find out. This is my longest chapter so far. Five whole pages and 2,716 words! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but I don't know when that'll be. Sorry. Anywho... REVIEW!!!!!!!! I am going through review withdrawal. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I am begging you!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I had eleven on the last chapter and I'm looking to top it, so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!Thanks. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey everybody! I am SO SORRY for the really long delay. I know you probably wont want to hear my excuses, but here they are: 1. we had a death in the family and i wasnt really in the mood to write for a while, 2. i left my notebook in my locker at school over spring break, so i couldnt type anything up over the break like i had planned to, and 3. once i got back to school i couldnt find my notebook in my locker until i emptied out the entire thing on the hallway floor. So there you have it, all of my excuses, but now that i am done rambling, you should go ahead and read the chapter.**

"Hey, DK, you wanna go out tonight and do something? You've been sitting on your ass since you got here. You aren't going to school. You don't go out, why are you even still here if you aren't going to do anything? We should go out." Logan said to Duncan as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, fine, I guess we could do something." Duncan said, not looking away from the TV. Logan rolled his eyes, as much as he like Duncan, he was getting tired of him just laying around. If he was catching up with people, then why was he still here?

Logan was shaken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Don't all jump up at once." Logan said when Duncan didn't even move an inch. Logan hauled himself off the couch dramatically, and went to open the door. "Can I help you?" He asked, before he saw who it was.

"Hmmm… Yes, I think you can." Veronica said, putting her finger on her chin and pretending to be deep in thought. Logan smiled when he realized it was her and bent down to give her a kiss.

"God, I love being able to do that when ever I want." Logan said when they pulled back. Logan knew Duncan was probably behind them, watching out of the corner of his eye. As much as Duncan hated to admit it, Logan knew that he was still in love Veronica. Logan also knew that Veronica had gotten over Duncan a long time ago. But Duncan would just have to deal with it, because Veronica was with Logan know and he had never been happier.

"Yeah, it's nice… so, are you gonna let me in, or are we just gonna make out in the hallway some more?" Veronica asked jokingly. She laughed and brushed past Logan when he pretended to seriously consider which one he would rather do. When she spotted Duncan on the couch, zoned out in front of the TV, she froze.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked. He didn't seem to hear her. Either that or he was ignoring her. "Hey, Duncan, she said, this time snapping her fingers in front of her face, successfully getting his attention. "What are you still doing here, I thought you left?

I haven't seen you around."

"Nope, I didn't leave. I convinced my mom to let me stay here for a while. It was sorta difficult, though. You know how she is." Duncan said. Logan didn't like the way he said it. It was an innocent statement, but the way he said it made it sound like he was really saying, 'hey Veronica, we were together for so long that you know how my mother acts about everything. Do you know anything like that about Logan? No? I didn't think so.' And that made Logan mad.

"Why did you want to stay, though? You aren't doing anything." Logan asked, closing the door and walking over to Veronica, silently telling Duncan to back off.

"Yeah, well I don't really want to go home. I like it better here." He replied, locking his eyes back onto the TV.

"Duncan, aren't you missing school?" Veronica asked, confused.

"I'm not going to school. I'll just get a tutor to catch me up when I get home."

Veronica rolled her eyes and turned back to Logan.

"I' going to go talk to Weevil today. I just wanted to be sure that you weren't planning anything stupid before I went. She told him in a hushed voice, leading him away from the couch so Duncan wouldn't hear.

"Well, if you're going to talk to him, I want to go with you." Logan told her.

"No, you cant, sorry. Its not that I don't appreciate your concern, I really do, its just that Weevil doesn't really like you all that much, he wont tell me anything if you're with me."

"I still don't want you to o alone. It's not safe. Especially in the PCHers neighborhood." Logan told her, not backing down.

Veronica could tell that he really was concerned for safety, he didn't want to go just so he could beat Weevil up… that was just an added bonus.

"Look, Logan, I can take care of myself. I've been in that neighborhood tons of times and I've never been hurt. I'll be fine." She reassured him.

"Yeah, well, you've never been there when one of them is your potential stalker." He told her, not feeling reassured in the slightest.

"I'll be fine, I promise. I have my taser and I have my cell phone. If I need you, I'll call you. If I don't need you, which I won't, I'll call you when I'm done." She said, finishing the conversation for him. She smiled reassuringly before kissing him goodbye. "Bye," she added to Duncan as and afterthought, forgetting he was there. "Oh, and Logan," She said, as she opened the door, "Don't do anything stupid."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Veronica walked up the front steps of the Navarro house. She stood on the porch for a minuet, before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

And elderly woman answered, and Veronica immediately recognized her as the woman who worked at Logan's house when they were still the Fab Four.

Veronica smiled at the woman's puzzled look, and she assumed that Mrs. Navarro recognized her as well. "Hi, is Weevil here?" Veronica asked sweetly, trying to sound like the old Fab Four Veronica that Mrs. Navarro knew. "I'm a friend of his from school and I need to talk to him. It's important."

"Oh, yes, he's here, come in, I'll go get him for you." Mrs. Navarro stepped back to allow Veronica entrance to the house.

Veronica stood somewhat awkwardly in the kitchen while she waited for Mrs. Navarro to return with Weevil. She surveyed the room. It was pretty simple, with wooden cabinets, linoleum floors, white stove, microwave, and refrigerator, with a wooden table to match the cabinets. Pretty basic.

"What did I do this time?" Veronica jumped when she heard the voice behind her. She spun around to see Weevil and his grandmother standing in the hallway.

"What, can't I just say hi?" Veronica asked, glancing at his grandmother, signaling that she wanted to talk in private.

"No. Come back to my room, we'll talk there." Weevil said, then turned back down the hallway. That startled Veronica. She was expecting to go to the porch or something, not get invited back to his room. What a PCH bike club/gang members room look like? She wondered. "You coming, blondie?" she heard Weevil call after she stood there for a while.

Veronica smiled as she shrugged past Mrs. Navarro down the hallway to the room Weevil had disappeared into.

When she walked into Weevils room, she had expected some punked-out, biker dude room with pictures of naked girls on the wall, but what she found was a lot like the kitchen: plain.

There was a dresser, a bed (not made), and a desk, littered with papers and other various objects. Pretty simple. The only thing Veronica found that was more like what she pictured was a Sports Illustrated calendar hanging on the wall. 'That's more like the Weevil I know,' she thought.

She looked at all of the items on his desk. Books, papers, a lamp, a computer, and a weird looking metal thing. Veronica took a step closer to get a better look at the homeade device.

"What this?" She asked, holding up the flat metal bar with three skinnier flat bars welded onto it. "Hmmm… it looks like this would be perfect for breaking open lockers. Weird." She said to Weevil, turning around and waving the object in his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I made that in autoshop. It's to open car doors, not lockers." Weevil said, leaning against the headboard of his bed.

"Yea, but hey, if it can open car doors, than a locker should be no problem right? It's pretty impressive." She said, sarcastically, putting the object back on the desk. "Come on Weevil, cant you make this quick and painless? We both know you were in my locker, and I just want to know why."

"And why should I tell you anything? If there's even anything to tell."

"Because if you don't, Logan will hunt you down and rip your head off?" Veronica suggested. "We've got a bigger problem on our hands and he thinks you're the cause of it."

Weevil laughed, "I think I can handle of Echolls. I have before right?"

"No," Veronica said, drawing the word out and shaking her head. "You and your bikers have, but just you alone? Nope."

Weevil rolled his eyes. "I could definitely take Echolls." He said defensively.

"Okay, we're getting off the point. Tell me why you in my locker and we wont have to find out if you can take him or not." Veronica said, turning back to surveying Weevils desk.

As she shuffled through some papers, something shiny caught her eye. It was a charm for a necklace. It was a small silver heart, imbedded with diamonds. When Veronica saw it, tears welled in her eyes. Lilly had given her just like it for her birthday before she died. Wait, then why would Weevil – oh. Veronica had kept the charm taped to the upper left side of her locker.

"Put two and two together yet?" Weevil asked.

Veronica took a deep breath, willing the tears not to fall, and turned around to face Weevil. "Why'd you want it though? And how did you know where it was?"

"I was just reclaiming what's mine. I knew she gave it to you, and I knew you kept it with you."

"What do you mean, 'reclaiming what's yours'?" Veronica asked, her brows knitting in confusion. She knew that Weevil and Lilly were 'together' once, but she didn't think that it was that serious.

Weevil shrugged. "I gave it to her. I wanted it back."

"You gave it to her?" Veronica asked disbelievingly.

"All y'all think that Lilly and I were just a fling, but I loved her." Weevil said, looking at Veronica, she knew it was true. "Well you got what you came for. You can leave."

That was clearly a dismissal, so Veronica half smiled and turned to leave. "You need it more than I do." She said, leaving the pendant on the desk.

With that she headed to the car and finally let the tears she had been holding back fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Without even realizing it, Veronica had driven to the Grande. She pulled up in the parking lot and quickly got out of her car. She tried to hide the fact that she had been balling her eyes out just moments before as she made her way through the lobby and to the elevator. She couldn't understand why she was crying so much. Maybe it was the thought of Lilly again. She had been preoccupied lately and hadn't really sat down and thought of her in a while.

Or maybe it was the look in Weevil's eye when he talked about her. She had never seen anyone look like that before. It was a look so full of love that it shocked her. She had known that Lilly and Weevil had been 'together', but she had just thought it was one of Lilly's flings. But now she wasn't so sure. Maybe it hurt her so much because Lilly had died before she had a chance to love someone.

Veronicas thoughts had brought her to Logan's door. She knocked urgently. She wanted to get inside as quickly as possible, there was no way anyone was going to see her crying. She was Veronica Mars, she didn't cry. She had never been so relieved than she was when the door opened, revealing Logan.

When Logan saw Veronica's red-rimmed eyes and smeared make-up, he ushered her inside, asking her what was wrong.

"It's not Weevil." She said, wiping her eyes.

"Than why are you so upset?" Logan asked, moving her hands out of the way and using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the remainder of her tears. "I thought you didn't want it to be Weevil. You like him, remember?"

**AN: There it is! If there are any mistakes, please tell me and i'll fix them, this chapter wasnt beta-ed so there could be some. And i dont know when the next chapter will be up, i have been so busy about getting this chapter up i havent really written much for the next chapter. and i dont know what else to do for the story. i am on a major motivation-lacking (if that's even a real thing) streak. i will get it up as soon as i can though. **


End file.
